The Nat
by Bloodsuckers37
Summary: Mulder gets into trouble on Guam and its Scully to the resque.


Title: The Nat  
Authors: The Bloodsuckers  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Mulder adn Scully don't belong to us. They   
belong to CC and 1013. But, they're hours for now while we   
rite, locked up in our base ment. Hehehe evil cackle  
Summary: Mulder gets into trouble on Guam and its Scully to   
the resque.  
Author's notes: We worked really, really, really, really,   
really, really hard on this fic, and we hope you love it.   
Flames, pleese!!!  
  
  
The Nat  
  
  
One day, Directer Walt went down to Mulder's office   
errly morning to yell at him for spending way to much time   
at work bothering Cancer man and riting bad reports and   
spending guvernment money and just being an all around pain   
in the but. He made Mulder take a vacation.   
  
Suddenly, Mulder was on a bote from Washington DC to   
Guam and was about ready to stop. Mulder liked Guam. It   
was grene. The beeches were sandy. Mulder liked Guam a   
lot.  
  
One day while Mulder was on the beech checking out the   
chicks. Princess Jo was one of the chicks, but Mulder   
didn't no that she was the princess of Guam, and so he went   
up to her as she was walking by in her black and oranghe   
striped flowy dress.  
  
"Hey baby," Mulder said to her. "I seem to have lost   
my number can I have yours?"  
  
Princess Jo turned her nose up into the air and turned   
away from Mulder because Mulder was an American.  
  
"Aw, come on baby," Mulder said. "Give me a chance."  
  
"Oh, alright," Princess Jo said in a really really   
snooty tone because Mulder was still an American. "What do   
you want?"  
  
Mulder put his hand on Princess Jo's shoulder amd said   
"I just want to get to know you better. My name is Fox.   
What is yours?"  
  
A tiny but little nat began to fly around Mulder's   
head, stopping the conversation and bringing to a halt.   
Mulder stared at the tiny nat in total grossness and swated   
at it, grossed out. At last he finally hit the tiny nat.   
The tiny nat was caught and squished. It died fast and   
quickly. "Stupid bug,? Said Mulder, still grossed out.  
  
Princess Jo was totally mad. "How dare you!!! Lance,   
Justin, Joey, JC, Chris!!! Arrest this American at once!!"  
  
They arrested Mulder. Mulder said "There comes a day   
when I'll be the one you'll see its gonna be me!!!!"  
  
Princess Jo finally smiled, but it wasn't a nice happy   
smile, it was one of those evil mean villen smiles. She   
raised her hand up in the air and said "I never want a be a   
fool for you, I'm just a player in you're game for too.   
You may hate me but it ain'tt no lie baby bye bye bye."  
  
Scully was sitting in Washington in her desk.   
Suddenly Directer Walt comes in and yells at her for not   
knowing were Mulder was even tho she didn't know he had   
gone anywhere. Directer Walt yelled at her again some more   
and told her to go find Mulder before he embarased himslef   
and the FBI and the United States again for the millionth   
time already. He left.  
  
Scully thought to herslef but not out loud because she   
was thinking to herslfe that 'I wonder where Mulder ran off   
to. Wait . . . my sycik connection with Mulder is telling   
that he is in Guam and he is in trouble!!! O no!!! I have   
to go save his life again for the millionth time already.   
And I was looking forward to waching Gem and the Holograms   
o nthe cartoon network tonight all weekend.' She said to   
herslfe.  
  
She stepped off of the bote in Guam on the sandy beech   
and looked around to see if Mulder was nearby. But he   
wasn't. So she looked harder some more, but still cound't   
see Mulder anywhere on the sandy beech in Guam.   
  
'Mulder, where the heck are you???' Scully thought out   
to Mulder through there sycik conection. She got the   
feeling he was in jale. So she went there.  
  
Scully was wearing a pink frilly flowy dress that   
reached her ankels with maching pink flat shoos. She   
walked up to the night and batted her long dark eyelashes   
at the night, who liked her pink dress and green eyes. The   
night looked at the poodle with maching pink bows just like   
the ones in Scully's hare and said "My name is Justin.   
What can I do for you, baby?"  
  
Scully giggled.   
  
"Man, God must of spent a little more itme on you,"   
Justin said.  
  
Scully giggled again. "I was wondering if I could   
borow the keys to one of the jale sells."  
  
"Yeah, sure, baby," Justin handed her the key ring   
that held keys.  
  
Scully curtseyed and set the poodle down and said   
thank you to the night and started looking through the sell   
windows for Mulder. Scully found Mulder. She unlocked the   
door. Mulder came out. He was so happy to see Scully's   
butiful face and green eyes and he thought she looked   
gorejus in her pink flowy frilly dress and maching flat   
pink shows and pink hairbows.  
  
"Come one, Mulder," Scully told him. "Let's go home."  
  
So Scully picked up her matching poodle, gave the keys   
back to Justin and said "Why don't you come up and see me   
some time?" Mulder gave the night a jelus look and   
followed Scully from jale and onto teh bote and home.  
  
In Washington Scully and Mulder were working on a new   
case when suddenly all of suddne, Directer Walt busted   
through the door and yelled at the both of them together   
for making Princess Jo mad, because she was an important   
princess, not one of those ordinary princesses. Then he   
left. Mulder and Scully looked at each other and continued   
with there work.  
  
The End  



End file.
